


Tale of Time and Wind

by ForeverRoseify



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping, M/M, Mute Dave Strider, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverRoseify/pseuds/ForeverRoseify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider is definitely your best friend and you wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
<p>Until hes kidnapped that is... </p>
<p>Several years later, Rose discovers Dave laying in an alleyway shortly after leaving the library. He managed to escape, but not before he was severely beaten. </p>
<p>John/Dave ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Time

Your name is John Egbert and Dave Strider is definitely your best friend and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

Currently Dave and you were walking home from yet another long day of school. Dave and you would always walk home if the weather is nice enough. The wind pushes around leaves that have fallen from surrounding trees. Colors of red, orange and yellow seem to dance as the breeze carried them gently through the air. The smell of fall, hanging in the air but the coldness of the wind lets you know that winter probably isn’t long off. Dave’s complaining about it of course, saying Texas heat is way better than but you ignore him.

Soon enough its time for you to part ways. Dave lives in apartment a few blocks away with his bro, while you live in the opposite direction with your dad. Secretly you wished that you and Dave lived closer though you would never tell him that.

“So I’ll talk to you later on Pesterchum?” You asked though you already knew the answer. Dave and you always chatted on the messaging service and it was really redundant to ask but you liked to ask anyway. Dave usually called this “irony” or something like that.

“Yea.” He says as he turns and waves goodbye as he walks away.  

Eventually you do the same, making sure to step on the extra crispy leaves as you walk home with a goofy smile on your face. It’s not long before you are at your house. Your house sits in a thickly settled neighborhood, though you couldn’t really say that you knew any of your neighbors. They mostly kept to themselves, not that you would blame them.

You walk in the door and can hear your dad working in the kitchen. You state that your home and make your way up to your room, drop your bag on the floor and plop onto your bed. Today was an extreamly long day, what with it being Friday and having tests in almost every subject. You find yourself start to drift when you decide against it, at least not until you message Dave first.

You force yourself off of your bed and make your way to your computer. As soon as it’s on, you sign into pesterchum and wait for Dave to sign in. Soon you find yourself bored from waiting deciding to message him anyway.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:20 \--

EB: Hey Dave

EB: Dave, where are you?

EB: Usually you would have messaged me by now…

EB: Daaaavvveee?

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:25 \--

You give up trying to pester Dave when it’s obvious he’s not going to answer. He’s probably just having a strife with this bro. You sit there for a while before a nap is starting to look like a good idea. You return to your bed and soon enough you’re out like a light.

\---

After two hours, you wake up groggily. You check pesterchum again to find that Dave has still yet to message you, which is definitely odd and you’re kind of worried. He said he would message you as soon as he was home. If he had had a strife with his bro, it shouldn’t have been too bad that he blows you off for 2 hours. 

You ponder this for a while before you decide to go down stairs to see if your dad has supper ready. You’re at the bottom of the stares when the phone. You make your way to the kitchen to find that your dad had answered the phone. You freeze in the doorway. His face is off, he looks as if hell froze over. He’s remains this way, even after he hangs up the phone.

You later find out after questioning your dad what exactly was wrong. Dave never made it home.

Your name is John Egbert and your best bro is missing.


	2. 5 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,  
> First - I would just like to say, Thank You to all of you for Liking A Tale of Wind and Time. It made me very happy to know that people had liked what I wrote.  
> Second - I would like to explain why its taken me so long to write this chapter. College finals and projects got in the way. Time got away from me and this is the first time in a while, that I have been able to write again.  
> I promise that the next chapter will be longer and will come out much sooner than this one did. If you would like to be updated when I update this, Follow me at ForeverRoseify.Tumblr.com  
> Third - I slightly edited the first chapter. These were minor details and descriptions because I thought it was lacking.  
> Thank you again and Enjoy

Well Shit…

The lightheaded feeling from blood loss is getting to you, and it’s not like the rain is helping either. You take a minute as you lean against this brick building. You’re surprised that you got this far really. The area finally looks familiar to you again. No more endless and endless miles of woods. Really, you see one pine tree you’ve seen them all.

You slowly slide down the side of the wall, No one’s around to notice. Raining as hard as it is, most would stay out of this kind of weather. Listening to the pitter patter of the rain as it falls, you find yourself slowly blacking out which is not good. Not good at all.

“Dave?!” a velvet voice filled with concern.

That familiar voice is the last you remember before you’re out for the count.

\---

You’ve been sitting by his bedside since you got the call from Rose.

She had been walking home from the library, which she had been visiting a lot you’ve noticed, when she stumbled upon the eerily familiar blond slouched against a wall. When she took a closer look, she had realized it was really Dave and called the police.

Dave was in really bad shape according to the doctors in the hospital. He had a bad gash on his side that had become infected. Bruises of purple and blue were visible all over his body that clearly showed signs of malnutrition. Doctors explained that if Dave hadn’t been found when he did was, he’d probably wouldn’t be around anymore.

He looked like shit and didn’t look like he was sleeping peacefully either you thought to yourself. You could only imagine what he has been through in the past 5 years. The day he went missing has been replaying in your head. Imagining all the moments that could have happened have plagued you for the past few years resurfaced the moments you laid eyes on him.

Honestly, you’re just relieved that he’s alive.

“hnng”

You look up, brought out of your thoughts to see Dave’s holding his head like his head hurts, trying to sit up.

“Dave, you should be resting.” You say as you gently try to push him to lay back down and get him to relax.

He flinches at your touch. Eyes of crimson red stare back at you in both fright and surprise. Beeping of the monitors increase. You hold up your hands showing that you mean no harm.

“Ah, Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you Dave.”

He continues to stare at you but his eyes have relaxed. Realization of where he is most likely setting in.

“You remember me right, Dave”

He nods

“J-J-J-oh-n?” he stutters out eventually

“Right!” You say as a small smile appears on your face.

Dave looks around his hospital room until his eyes return back to you, looking like he has a thousand questions on his face.

“I’m going to go get the doctors, I’ll be right back.” You say as you turn to leave.

Dave quickly grabs your sleeve before you leave.

“Dave?”

All he does is stare back at you, eyes gripped in fear, tightening the grip on your shirts sleeve. However, he doesn’t say a word. Why hasn’t he said a word yet?

“Dave? Are you ok?” You ask worriedly

Conflict shows in his eyes, appearing as if he wants to say something but is unable to for some reason.

“Its ok, Dave” You reassure him, “I’ll be right back, I promise.” His eyes stare into yours.

“I promise.”You say once more, though you’re not sure if it’s to reassure him or you at this point.

His grip loosens and you more once more to leave the room. Dave’s eyes never leaving you until you’re gone.


	3. Lost voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,  
> I know its been forever since I updated this but since you all want to read some more, Ill post what I got. Honestly I didn't think this fic would be this popular.   
> I know I promised that this was gunna be longer. However, I hit a wall while writing and college at the time was not helping at the time.  
> I actually need to plan out where this fic is going. I did have it semi planed out but I never wrote that down. So once I get that hopefully It will be easier to write more and more often.  
> Also I am looking for someone to critique my work before I post it... So If you are interested, message me at ForeverRoseify.tumblr.com   
> also follow me at ForeverRoseify.tumblr.com if you want for story update as well as any art or various things I might post!  
> Thank you again for all the helpful comments. I wish I had more to post but I dont at that time, perhaps next time.

It’s not long before John comes back with the doctor and a nurse that started to get you situated in a sitting position. You flinch at all the contact, not really out of fear of the really nice nurse, it’s mostly a reflex now. The doctor starts asking you questions about how you feel, you’d answer them if you could of course, come out with something really sarcastic like “Yea, I feel like I could take a train head on and live.” Or “Hey doc, what’s up” But you can’t of course. You know that. You look back at john, hoping he can pick up at the fact that but hey nope of course not. He just stands there staring back at you. Still as clueless as you remember.

“Mr. Strider?”

You look back at the doctor, moving your mouth as you want to talk but of course no really coming out. Like you really expected anything else. The doctor soon has a slight frown on his face, writing whatever on his stupid clipboard.

“Mr. Strider, if you could, I would like you to answer the following questions by nodding or shaking your head. Can you do that for me?”

You Nod

“Are you in any pain”

You nod again, reminded that your head still hurts

“Ok, Ill be sure to get you some pain medication.” He says as he writes some more.

The questions go on until John finally decides to speak up, hey it took ya forever man.

“Umm, he said my name earlier, why isn’t he talking now?”

A+ question there John, great job.

“It appears Mr. Strider here may have a form of selective mutism that may have been cause by a form of trauma.”

“Selective mutism?”

“Mr. Strider knows how to speak but my find himself unable to do so in front of others due to a traumatic experience.”

“Oh”

Great response John.

And now he’s looking at you weird great. Thanks doc

“I’ll make sure you get those pain pills, Mr. Strider”

You nod as the doctor and nurse walk out of the room leaving you and John in the room alone. You look over to find John staring at you. He finally notices you starting back, he quickly looks away. One agonizing silent moment later and John finally decides to speak up. “So…” John says as he rubs the back of his hair looking like he may be trying to find a way out. You really wouldn’t blame him for wanting to. It’s not like you’re a bucket of conversations over here.

You end up just shrugging trying to play it off as it’s cool.

“Are you really ok?” he eventually asks, better late than never.

You nod, and manage to make a very weak “g-g-great” come out.

Man, you wish you could have something to write on, would kind of make communication easier anyway, you could get some of your questions answered, like how was Bro, how long had you been out for, and how exactly long where you gone, It had to be a few years right.

Just as you look back up to john, you see him rummaging through a backpack he must have brought with him. He’s soon holding out a notebook and a pen, waiting for you to grab it. Wow, maybe John hadn’t turned into a complete idiot while you were gone.


End file.
